La cafetería de siempre
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué regresas cada día? ZekixNew
_**Hola, hola, mis queridos lectores. Espero que estén listos para otro pequeño AU porque no puedo parar de escribirlos xD.**_

 _ **Esta vez vengo con un lindo ZekixNew (si alguien tiene un nombre para esta pareja, por favor, dígamelo).**_

 _ **Está ambientado en un mundo normal, así que no hay mucho que advertir, excepto que tanto New cómo Zeki están vivos y tienen 20 y 19 años respectivamente.**_

 _ **Diviértanse leyendo.**_

 _ **Nota: No soy propietaria de ningún Starbucks, de ser así, bajaría los precios y serviría buen café.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

No sabías porque seguías regresando.

No es cómo si el café te gustará, lo tomabas porque te mantenía despierto, y en semana de exámenes era justamente lo que necesitabas.

Y aunque hubieras desarrollado un gusto por la bebida aquello era Starbucks, había mil lugares con mejor café, sin mencionar precios más accesibles para tú bolsillo.

Aun así te encontrabas regresando una y otra vez, gastando tú escaso dinero en un excesivamente caro café.

Bien. Si no tenía que ver con lo que consumías debía ser un factor externo.

No te fijabas gran cosa en la decoración, así que eso no era.

Si bien era cierto que ya tarde se volvía un lugar tranquilo y con buena conexión a internet, y que mientras tuvieras una bebida te podías quedar todo lo que quisieras, lo mismo podías decir de tú apartamento (excepto por la conexión, porque que tú internet era una mierda). Era una razón plausible, pero dudabas que fuera la tuya.

¿Pero qué más podría hacer que regresaras a un lugar como ese?

En ese instante una nueva taza de americano fue puesta en tú campo de visión.

Levantas la cabeza, encontrándote con los ojos grises de Zeki, el barista del lugar.

-Yo no he pedido eso- dices desviando la mirada, recordando que a Zeki le pone nervioso que le miren fijamente.

-L-Lo sé- contesta el moreno con un ligero tartamudeo.- Esto va de mi parte.

-¿Uh?- cuestionas con un ligero ruido de tú garganta, pero aceptas la bebida.

-Es que llevas un rato sin una bebida, no m-me gustaría tener que sacarte- explica Zeki.

-Soy el único aquí, nadie se iba a enterar- dices sensatamente, aunque agradeces el gesto.

-Co-Considéralo un agradecimiento por la vez que me salvaste de esos p-pesados- rebate el barista con una sonrisa avergonzada, algo de color subiendo a su rostro.

Recuerdas el incidente: Habías llegado y unos tipos estaban intentando pasarse de listos con el moreno, este solo tartamudeaba mortalmente asustado y sin saber cómo sacárselos de encima. Le habías roto la nariz a uno; afortunadamente era fácil sacar la sangre fresca de un piso de madera.

-Eso fue hace una semana-dices tomando el primer trago de tu bebida.

-L-Lo sé, perdón por tardarme tanto en agradecerte- dice Zeki acentuando su vergüenza.

-No te preocupes-dices, y aunque tu voz no varía sabes que él sabrá que eres sincero y se relajara.- Gracias.

-D-De nada- tartamudea antes de volver a su lugar detrás de la barra.

No hay nadie en el lugar aparte de ustedes dos, pero Zeki sigue las reglas, le pone nervioso no hacerlo.

-"Típico de Zeki"- piensas con una sonrisa interna.- "También es típico de él agradecerme con un café"- agregas dándole otro trago al americano.

...

Ahora que te detienes a pensarlo, sabes mucho de una persona con la cual tu única relación es barista-cliente (aunque estabas seguro de haberlo visto en algún lugar del campus).

La primera vez que habías entrado a la cafetería te había atendido con manos visiblemente temblorosas. Supusiste que era su primer día o algo así y lo desestimaste. Sin embargo, con un par de días te diste cuenta que ese era su estado normal.

También aprendiste, vía un par de compras fuera del turno del moreno, que el café que Zeki preparaba era un poco mejor que el café estándar de Starbucks. Por supuesto, seguía siendo Starbucks, no importaba que tan talentoso fuera el ojigris.

Y así pequeños retazos de información que compartían casi por accidente: Qué le aterraba la idea de que existieran los extraterrestres (junto con otro millar de cosas), qué a pesar de lo mal que hablaba de sí mismo era muy bueno consolando (aquél había sido un día triste, la única persona de la que te habías enamorado había conseguido novio) y que ambos compartían cierto amor hacía las novelas de detectives.

Habías llegado a un punto en que lo considerabas tu amigo y eso era raro, tú no tenías casi amigos.

 _"-¿Crees que soy un bastardo?-le habías preguntado agriamente una tarde; el comentario de algún idiota impulsando tus palabras._

 _-¿Q-Qué?- cuestionó Zeki tomado por sorpresa- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si algo creo es que eres como el café!- había exclamado fervientemente._

 _Tú solo habías alzado una ceja de manera interrogativa._

 _-B-Bueno, al principio puedes ser oscuro y un poco amargo,- comenzó a explicarte, sus mejillas adquiriendo un rojo oscuro- p-pero cuando superas eso eres cálido y sorprendentemente dulce; c-como cuando me conseguiste algo para mi cumpleaños o que eres el único que no se burla de mis miedos- término sin poder mirarte, sus ojos clavados en la barra."_

 _Aquellas cosas eran de sentido común para ti, pero no se lo dijiste a Zeki, temías desanimarlo._

...

¿Podría ser que es el pequeño ojigris fuera la razón de que regresaras casi todos los días a aquel Starbucks, aun cuando no eras un gran fan del café? Parecía que sí, no se te ocurría otra razón ni motivo.

Analizaste y ponderaste está nueva información mientras terminabas los ejercicios de Psicología.

No había mucho que pudieras hacer, excepto...

-Un especial para llevar- pediste, tus cosas otra vez aseguradas en tu mochila (y sí, Zeki había inventado una bebida solo para ti).- ¿Sabes? He estado pensado en lo que me dijiste sobre ser cómo el café.

-¿En serio?- interrogó con interés y preocupación- ¿Nombre para la orden?- dijo tomando un marcador negro, más por costumbre que otra cosa, porque, obviamente, eres el único cliente.

-Nathan 55 67 88 65 64- dictaste viendo una oportunidad.

Zeki lo escribió ligeramente confundido, pero no era la primera vez que dejabas mensajes cripticos para variar la rutina.

-Sí- continuaste cómo si no se hubiera dado esa pausa.- Y creo que yo también sería bueno manteniéndote despierto toda la noche, así que ahí tienes mi celular para comenzar.

Zeki se quedó congelado, en una mano el marcador y en la otra el vaso con tu celular, mirándote con ojos como platos.

Esperabas no haberle causado un infarto.

Oh bueno, al menos habías averiguado porque volvías a la cafetería de siempre.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Y eso es todo, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que no les moleste que sea un poco corto.**_

 _ **Me gustaría oír sus opiniones, así que por favor déjenme un review.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir... ¡Lidya fuera!**_


End file.
